A Vampires Revenge
by TheElvinVampire
Summary: a vampire betrayed and a love lost and evil lord and vengance to take. who is this mystrious lord Called HIM? find out in this exciting story of romace and action.


A Vampires Revenge

"No…this…this cannot be…she's not dead …she's not…this is an illusion, a dream a bad dream…Oh god no Elena!" hector cried as he pleaded for his wife not to die but she was fading fast. Her beautiful green eyes were closing; the soft black curled hair was matted in blood. The wound in her stomach was gushing crimson liquid everywhere. "H-hector I…I love you" Elena whispered as her last breath was exhaled out of her lungs. Slowly her eyes closed and her body went limp in his arms. Hector held her tighter to him and cradled her in his arms. He was shaking. The sudden realization that his exquisitely beautiful wife was dead in his own arms was overwhelming. He could scarcely breathe. "Well what do we have here? A fool and his fledging lover? Wait that mockery of a vampire is dead now inst she?"

HE walked of the shadows and smiled. Gently hector laid his wife's corpse down on the ground. He whipped the burning tears away from his eyes and for the last time her killed Elena's cold lips. Then he stood and brushed his long auburn hair away from his face. "You! How dare you show your face!" HE leaned his head back and laughed. The sound was shrill and ear piercing. The rage meshed with fury rose in hector as he clenched his fists and grit his teeth. "I swear by your death I shall extract my revenge. Ill look down upon your withered body and smile with the satisfaction that my deed is done. Then and only then will Elena's soul be free. Smiling wickedly HE levitated slowly and flew through the broken ceiling and into the ageless night.

Hector sighed from the depths of his soul. This tragedy was unfathomable. The shock was still passing through him like and ocean wave hitting the rocky cliffs of the mountains. The walked closer to Elena shaking with grief. _She sacrificed herself just to save me, I failed at protecting the one thing I love most, Elena my beauty you were always so faithful to me, never once did you even think about leaving me for another man. My horrible past caused you all this suffering and now look…you're…you're dead. Oh Elena's why did you have to be a hero? _Slowly, fighting back the tears, hector picked her up and carried her out of the ruined castle. Her body felt weightless as if she had been starved fro months. He walked into the dense fog and towards a rose bush. Elena would be buried under the one thing she did not have, a small bush full of blooming roses. The night would be long and woeful; hector would never see Elena again.

The rain came down in sheets, literally drenching hector in moisture. The earth he dug was now soft and crumbling. The night smelled of death and roses. _this is why I hate rainy nights _he thought to himself drinking deep within his misery. Looking down upon Elena he picked her up and gently set her down in the muddy grave, in which he had dug with his own two hands. his fingers were trembling, his fingernails were caked with soil. hector smiled sadly through his immense pain and blew a kiss to her and waved his final goodbye. _this pain...it tears my soul apart. _hector thought to himslef as he held his hands over his heart. "i love you elena. until we meet again in another life my love" he said as he gently started throwing hadfulls of dirt until the grave was filled completly.

Hector kenlt down and kissed the earth where elena layed then he stood and whiped the dirt from his lips. "now to find that fiend who killed you my love" he mumrmered. with that he set off for the rumored city of Roushena. this city was a place of blood and death. rumor had it that roushena was once a pure city of light and peace. until a dark amd terrible lord destroyed everthing in his path, HE slaughted wemon and innocent childern, nothing was left except for skelitons and crumbling buildings. the perfect place for HIM to live. hector knew the journy would we long and dangrous but now was not the time for such things...now was the time for revenge. taking a deep breath he walked out of his hometown Merkan, holding the hilt of his sword in his left hand. lonley nights and endless days passed as hector travled the winding roads to Roushena. he feed on whatever he could find, rats, brids, all types of mammles. though thee taste was not to pleasant. hector spent countless hours trudging through thw wild plains, his sword was plastered in dried blood daliy from the bandits nad robers that attacked him day or night. all he could think about was elena. his dreams constsited of when he found her bleeding on HIS floor, the sword HE held that was dripping crimson and the twisted grin that played accross HIS face. often he would wake in cold sweats searching for elena in the dark, but misery took a hold of hector once more as he realized that she was gone and she was never coming back. as four agonizing years passed he finally reached the ruined castle in Roushena.

Hector stoof in front of two wooden doors spiked with meatal studs. "finally in in Roushena. now is the time i take HIS life and fufill my mission" he said as he drew his long sowrd from its sheath.

he reached for the large metal door knob then, quite suddenly, the doors craked forward on their own and a clapping sound could be heard from within. hector inhalded quickly then ran into the cirular room. the room itself was cold, it had no windows. it was as if no light would ever purify this dark and miserable room. HE stood stood there appaluding hector mockingly. "so you came all this way just to kill me. i must say i am very impressed, i thought my thugs would have killed you. bravo hector bravo". HE said as he turned slowly, his short brown hair was neatly combed, his pale with skin paractily glowed in the dark, his perircing black eyes could suck a person in like a blackhole, HE was tall and thin much like hector himself but he lacked a soul and feeling. flashes of elena came back to hector, her crumpled body, the blood flowing out of her as she layed there lifeless. "your assians cannot killl me, nothing will stop me from killing you father. i will plant my blade in your belly just as you did to elena". lord de lionheart smiled and unsheathed his foil then he bowed to hector and pointed the tip of his sword at hectors heart.

glaring hector lunged forward and pivioted from left to right. lord de lionheart rit his teeth together and exposed his sharp kanine fangs to his son. growling hectors eyes turned completly blood red, his sword clashed with his fathers and they were ay a stalemate. kenneeing lord de lionheart in the stomach hector smashed the hilt og his sword down on his fathers skull. he fell to the ground and layed there motionless. hector caustiouly walked foward and looked down upon his fathers body, lord de lionheart opened his eyes and grabbed his sons ankle and stabbed him in the thigh. screaming with rage hector freed his leg and kicked his father in the ribs. "you bastard! how dare you strike your father!" lord de lionheart choked as a trickle of bloof ran out of his mouth. hector smiled wickldly and raised his sword over his fathers stomach. "you'll never see her again boy! never!" his father screamed as he saw the burning fiers of hell in his own sons eyes.

"this is for elena!" the sword came down with full force upon lord de lionhearts torso, metal sliced through flesh as if it were a knife cutting through butter. "elena my dearest your soul is free. fly high my love and reach the heavens". hector said as he cleaned his blade, sheathed it then walked out of the tainted castle and back on the road to his home...Merkan.

written by: April Mexicano (dedicated to gary meadows)


End file.
